The disclosure relates to a handheld power tool, in particular an electric handheld power tool, comprising an actuable drive device for driving a tool, and comprising an illumination device.
Furthermore, the disclosure relates to a method for operating such a handheld power tool comprising an actuable drive device for driving a tool and an illumination device.
Handheld power tools and methods for operating them are known from the prior art. In this regard, electrically operated handheld screwdrivers are known, for example, at the tip of which a light-emitting diode is provided, which illuminates the tool tip or the workpiece in the region of the tool tip. This is intended to make it easier for the user to correctly position the screw and screw it in. Corresponding apparatuses are also known in the case of drills, for example.